Si todo fuera al revés
by Hithynne
Summary: La solucion de todo, estarán dispuestos a aceptar?
1. Ese horrible despertar

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Rowling y la Warner, si algun personaje no es conocido por ustedes ese es mio

Si todo fuera al revés

**Ese Horrible Despertar**

Draco despertó esa mañana, se sentía enfermo, estaba seguro q esa no era su habitación, ni la que veía ahí su casa, sus padres le estaban diciendo que tendría que ir solo a la estación King Cross:

-Vamos hijo, apúrate mientras yo te preparo el desayuno- dijo Lucius Malfoy

-Está bien, ya voy-dijo el.

En ese instante se metió a la ducha, si, una ducha bien fría le haría bien, el estaba seguro que su vida no era así, pero, ¿porque al despertarse esa mañana se encontraba en una casa que no reconocía?, ¿porque no reconocía su habitación?, y además eso de prepararle el desayuno no era algo de Lucius Malfoy, lo único que el recordaba era que se llamaba Draco, y que su familia era una de las mas prestigiosas entre los magos.

-¿Por qué no podrás llevarme padre?

-Y ¿desde cuando me dices padre?, que yo sepa para ti era "papá", además bien sabes que no podré llevarte por que tengo que preparar la mudanza porque Arthur me dijo que nos tendríamos que ir a vivir a la casa de la vieja madre de Sirius, ya sabes el que murió el año pasado, el padrino de Harry- dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de Draco.

Draco no podía creerlo, ¿Arthur?, ¿Se refería al padre de la comadreja?, ¿Sirius?, y lo mas increíble ¿Potter?, no podía creerlo, esa era una vida digna de…………¿Granger?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione se estaba despertando esa mañana, seguramente su papá pronto la llamaria para tomar el delicioso desayuno que sólo el sabía preparar, desde que Dumbledore les había enviado una carta diciendo que podrían hacer magia en sus casas, ella se las había ingeniado para practicar muchos hechizos nuevos, pero algo no cuadraba, no se encontraba en su casa, y sin duda alguna lo que su madre le decía no era muy común para ella:

-Hermione, querida, hoy no podremos llevarte al expreso de Hogwarts, ya que tenemos una importantisima reunión con nuestro señor tenebroso, y no podemos faltar, le debemos mucho, ya que el nos sacó de la prision- le dijo la Señora Granger

No podía ser, algo tenía que haber fallado, y ya sabía lo que era…

Porfavor, mendenme reviews, este es mi primer fic, no sean muy duros conmigo


	2. Las causas de Todo

Si todo fuera al revés

Cap. 2 "Las causas de todo"

Si, algo tenía que haber fallado, alguna palabra mal dicha, algo así, porque según ese libro él solamente tenía que entender algunas cosas

Flash Back

Definitivamente ese año las cosas iban a cambiar, él no podía seguir haciéndole daño, no después de haberse enterado de que sus padres se tendrían que mudar para protegerse de Lord Voldemort, no, no después de eso, por eso tenía que hacer algo.

Hermione buscaba algo entre sus libros, algo que pudiera hacer que Draco Malfoy entendiera lo que era ser humillada por no ser hija de magos, por ser del lado bueno, algo que lo hiciera reflexionar. Sí, eso era, allí se encontraba lo que ella necesitaba, un hechizo de intercambio de personalidad, un hechizo que haría que Draco Malfoy fuera ella durante unos días, que tuviera su personalidad, y ella así tambien sabría si Draco Malfoy tenía fundamentos para ser como era.

"Pirse Binca"- Dijo Hermione

Luego, al sentir que eso no alteraba en nada su personalidad, se fue a Dormir

Fin Flash Back

Definitivamente, algo tenía que haber fallado, porque después de todo, su personalidad no había cambiado, ella seguía siendo igual que siempre, incluso en el aspecto físico, era su entorno el que se había intercambiado con el de Draco Malfoy, ¿sería todo como el entorno de Draco, absolutamente todo?, eso lo tenía que averiguar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco no podía creerlo, ¿porque habría sucedido esto?, ahora tendría que averiguar cuantas cosas habían cambiado, pensando esto se dirigió a la estación.

Al llegar allí vio como Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se le aproximaban:

- Hey Draco, ¿Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó Ron

-Bien, Weas…, digo bien Ron, ¿y ustedes?- contestó el Rubio tratando de aparentar comodidad, porque supuestamente se encontraba hablando con sus "amigos"

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, aunque últimamente, mis tíos se han puesto un poco mas simpáticos- por lo menos puedo ver las noticias, y así enterarme de algo, aunque Voldemort no ha hecho nada malo.

Si- contesto el pelirrojo, y al instante preguntó- ¿Cuándo se mudan tus padres Draco?-

-La verdad, no lo sé, últimamente no se nada-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hola: no pude hacer este capitulo tan largo como me lo pidieron, pero es que estoy muy apurada, ya que tengo que ir de compras, uf!!!, que calor hace, aquí contesto los 3 únicos reviews que me mandaron (n/a: tratando de dar lastima para que se compadezcan de mí y me envíen más):_

Dark Sora: Gracias por tu apoyo, para la próxima trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, no dudes que así será, porque salgo de vacaciones el viernes

Dani Felton: No te preocupes, seguramente Hermione y Draco quedaran juntos al final, no sería justo si no lo hicieran.

Además, ¿a quién no le gustaría estar en la habitación de Draco?

sweet-ally: Intentaré no forzar las situaciones, por favor, avísame cuando lo haga, y como lo dije antes, trataré de hacer mas largos los capis


	3. El encuentro, parte I

_Nota: Yo se que es poco, y que no podré contestar los reviews, pero perdonenme, es que he tenido una semana un poco agitada, mil disculpas, yo se que se merecen mas_

**EL ENCUENTRO I**

Luego de esa corta conversación, los tres chicos subieron al tren, y buscaron un compartimiento vacío, mientras Ron y Harry conversaban, Draco procuraba escuchar mucho, para así enterarse de todos los detalles, y así no hacer el ridículo frente a ellos.

-Y por eso no pude enviarte lechuza alguna, Draco- dijo Harry al terminar de contar que sus tíos habían encerrado a su lechuza en el armario.

-No te preocupes-contesto Draco- pero ¿no habías dicho que tus tíos te trataban mejor que antes?-preguntó

-Sí, pero me trataron mejor a mí, no a mi lechuza

"Así que a San Potter lo tratan mal, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad podré sacar buen provecho de esto". Pensaba Draco, porque después de todo el cambio no había servido de mucho. Se encontraba pensando esto cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrio.

Allí estaba ella, seguramente la culpable de todo, Granger.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?-pregunto Harry duramente.

En ese instante Draco notó que para ella también era duro el cambio, que le había dolido el cambio, y que a pesar de la rabia que le tenía en él había nacido un nuevo sentimiento hacia ella: la compasión. O eso era lo que él creía.

-MALFOY, TÚ, YO, AFUERA, AHORA-Ordenó Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. El encuentro, parte II

Nota: Disculpenme por el retraso, es que estuve en los carnavales, ojala que pasen un muy buen año 2005 todas, aquí esta el capi

EL ENCUENTRO II

-Debe ser algo con los premios anuales- dijo Draco, tratando de tranquilizar a los chicos. Ellos tenían toda la razón con estar aterrorizados, ese tono de voz en Granger realmente asustaba, mejor dicho, horrorizaba.

Afuera….

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿porqué me hablas así?- pregunto el rubio

- ¿A ti también te afectó el cambio?, ¿cierto?, porque el hechizo estaba hecho para los dos, así que te tiene que haber afectado, y ahora dime, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Hermione, sin duda estaba nerviosa, porque hablaba muy rápido

-¿¡¡Qué!!?, por lo que deduzco tú fuiste la que hizo esto, así que quien arregla este problema, eres TÚ!!!!!!

-No señor, lo arreglaremos los dos, porque el que tendrá que aguantar a mis amigos, eres tú, y como tú no los tienes, yo no tengo ningún problema en seguir así.

-Ah si, pues eso lo veremos, porque yo no haré todo el trabajo, así que tendremos que buscar alguna forma de arreglar esto, JUNTOS- Dijo Draco, él pensaba sacarle información a Hermione así, y saber cómo y porqué había hecho eso- y recuerda que tú eres la culpable de esto, así que me debes una.

Y acercandose a Hermione, hasta estar a escasos dos centímetros de su boca, le susurró:

-Me debes una…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La vida en Hogwarts transcurrió normalmente (n/a: dentro de lo que cabe, obviamente), durante la primera semana, Dumbledore seguía tan chiflado como siempre, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor seguían peleando como siempre, y al igual que siempre, Snape les seguía quitando puntos a los Gryff, pero había algo que cambiaba, su alumno preferido ahora no era Draco, sino que ahora era Hermione, y ella disfrutaba viendo la rabia del rubio.

- Miren la perfección con la que la señorita Granger ha hecho su poción de la invisibilidad,

- Siempre la halaga a ella- oyó murmurar a Malfoy, y al escuchar eso ella le sacó la lengua (n/a: le mostró su lengua en señal de burla), En ese instante Draco se decidió, tendría que hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Al terminar la clase, él se acercó a ella:

-Granger, tenemos que hablar, acompañame al lago

Salieron y se dirigieron a un lugar alejado.

-Te escucho- dijo Hermione desafiante.

- Tenemos que arreglar esto, no puedo seguir ignorando a los Slytherin, ni aguantando que ellos me ignoren, ademas, tampoco puedo seguir con tus amigos como compañía, sólo hablan de sus novias.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tienen novia?, preguntó Hermione

-Sí, la comadreja está con Parvati "puta" (N/a: perra, zorra, ramera, como les digan en su pais, y disculpenme por las palabras fuertes), y San Potter con la pequeña comadreja.-dijo Draco. Verdaderamente disfrutaba diciendoles así.

- ¿Con Ginny?, no puedo creerlo…

-Esta bien, accedo a cambiar las cosas, pero no es tan facial, el hechizo originalmente decía que sólo podría revertirse si nos aceptabamos mutuamente, y hasta donde yo sé eso sólo se consigue de una forma, siendo amigos, o algo más.

…………………………………………………………………………

Aquí están los reviews:

Thwarted Moony: Gracias por el apoyo Ana

Dark Sora: Muchas gracias, hice este capi tan largo como pude, yo sé que no es mucho, pero algo es algo, gracias por ser mi lectora mas fiel

Goi Izarra: Gracias por las sugerencias, y con respecto a lo del anonimato, no se como se hace, si me dijeras como se hace, te lo agradecería muchisisimo, continúa con tu fic, porfas!!!!!


End file.
